


FMLYHM

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [18]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beard Kink, Bottom!Maxson, Choking, Face-Fucking, Height Differences, Height Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has fallen hard for the way the newest knight treats him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FMLYHM

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own fallout, bethesda does. 
> 
> all i can say is there needs to be more bottom!arthur in my life.

Arthur swallowed as he glanced up at the newest Knight.  The amount of sheer want inside the twenty year old Elder seeped off of him to the Vault Dweller.  Their affair had been somewhat recent and, by some miracle, not noticed by Paladin Danse or any of the other higher ups.

At 6’9’’, Milo West stood nearly the same height as Danse in his power armor. He was in shape in every possible way and Arthur knew that by how hard he had ridden the man two nights prior. _Please fuck me soon._

These kinds of thoughts filled his head at every stolen glimpse at the Sole Survivor.  His heterochromic blue and green eyes stared down at him once Danse finished his report.

“Your leave is granted, Dismissed Paladin.” Arthur’s voice was gruff as he waited for Danse to leave.

“You really can’t wait, can you.” Milo’s voice rumbled from deep in his chest. He walked in a circle around Arthur and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You can’t wait to have me choking you while I fuck your tight ass, Elder?”

As if to give him a taste of what was to come, he ghosted one of his marred hands over Arthur’s throat and rested it at the base. Arthur moaned and tried to lean back but Milo moved away before the younger man could get started.

“Tonight. Your quarters.”


End file.
